A World Without Voldemort
by olivia713
Summary: "My fate was sealed in the words of a seer that I were to be the saviour." What Harry thinks after he knows he is a horcux.


Declaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter

My name is Harry James Potter and sometimes I wonder what my life would be if Voldemort never existed. Let's turn the time back to 1927… Merope Gaunt dies of childbirth along with her baby.

There would be no death eaters since if any potential dark lord material exited among death eaters; they would have taken charge after Voldemort failed in 1980. There always is the possibility that Voldemort eliminated the potential competition, but there is no way for me to know and it does not matter anyway. The pureblood in general would still dislike the muggleborns and muggles, but not as obvious as when Voldemort is around. They would try to work the system instead of terrorism. I am pretty sure people like Bellatrix Lestrange or Barty Crouch would still murder and torture muggles and muggleborns for fun. That's just who they are. They just need to be more careful.

Purebloods are the upper class of the wizard society and (almost all members of Wizengamot are pureblood) and it makes no sense they turn against the government without Voldemort. They practically are the ministry and I am sure people like Lucius Malfoy work the system quite well. Professor Dumbledore as the Warlock of Wizengamot would fight them and there will be a lot of back and forth. They would eventually get somewhere.

My mom and dad would still be born but the real question is would they be together? This is starting to scare me…

Severus Snape, son of Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince. He would still have a crappy childhood and be a potion genius and love dark magic. I am sure my dad and Sirius would still bully him… He would still be a loner and an unpopular Slythern and close to Lily Evans. I guess that is the reason why the Marauders picked him. I am afraid Lily Evans would not be able to see the good in James Potter without the tension between the muggleborns and pureblood in Hogwarts. What if Snape is not under so much peer pressure to distant his muggleborn friend and his pureblood dark magic loving friends like Mulciber is more discrete about what they did without the support of Voldemort? Wouldn't the bullying be less justified to Lily? What kind of person she is if she falls for the bully of her loyal childhood friend. She would not be able to see the cruel side of Snape without the war to give up on Snape. She is still not very likely to fall in love with Snape but is definitely less likely to love James. It is even less likely for them to marry right after school even if they somehow end up together. You would be surprised how much an outside threat can push people together. Who knows what would happen after years of marriage even if my parents do end up together? No one commits to marriage thinking it will fail but sometimes things change.

How ironic that my parents' marriage have Voldemort to thank for? Would they trade this life for a life without Voldemort? They may love someone else and have a long peaceful life raising their children instead of a short tragic life with me? I guess I can ask them through the Resurrection Stone but somehow I decide not to. I know what they would say but they never live the alternative life so it does not matter now anyway. I need time to think…

People are shaped by whom they interact with in their life. The one who shape me the most is Tom Marvolo Riddle. From the day I was born, I was under his shadows. My fate was sealed in the words of a seer that I were to be the savior. I am secretly happy when I heard about the story. It was the first time people have expectation for me. They say I look like my dad and have my mum's eyes. It is like when aunt Petunia said Dudley will be just like Uncle Vernon. It almost feels like someone cares about me and I was so glad that someone seems to like me. I tried so hard to be the hero. I feels pathetic that I need their approval so badly, but I cannot help it and I hate myself for it. Ron and Hermione likes me as long as I play the hero and hate the Slythern in the case of Ron and talk about things they like. Remus and Sirius likes me especially when I reminds them of James Potter. I am so sorry about Sirius. He are so close to be happy. It is entirely my fault… In the case of Dumbledore, he cares more about big picture as in the war with Voldemort and I just need to play the hero part. I do not blame him. I think Professors Dumbledore is lot of things, but he is not evil. He could have followed his heart and join Grindelwald for the Greater Good. I read about his past with Grindelwald in the Daily Prophet. I am curious about him and I wonder what happens after Ariana died. I don't understand how his guilt for the death of his sister connect with his change of attitude for muggles. Three muggle boys drove his sister crazy and his father died in Azakaban for retribution. That is a lot of hate to overcome.

I always have the feeling that Professor Dumbledore have a plan for me and now I understand from the memory of Severus Snape. I am sorry I never got the opportunity to know him better. It is nice that he care about my life. I am the last horcux and I need to die at the hand of Voldemort. Isn't it amazing that I was bounded to him by soul? It's almost romantic if you think about it that way. It makes me feel a little less lonely… It is time to meet my fate and I am ready to face him. I feels empty inside about what I need to do. But I have to follow it through. I do not know who I am if not the savior. I have no other choice. I will do what I have to do and I do not care whether it succeeds or not. I just hope I will be at peace. I am ready…


End file.
